Apuesto por ti
by Eipril
Summary: Katniss es la hija del presidente Snow, aunque jamas ha encajado con el estereotipo del Capitolio. Durante los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre conoce a Peeta, el tributo en "llamas" del distrito 12, él podría cambiar por completo su vida y ayudarla a descubrir sus orígenes... pero debe mantenerse con vida. (mal summary)
1. 1

Debo ser la única persona o cosa viviente en todo Panem que detesta profundamente los Juegos del Hambre. Es la diversión preferida de todas las personas aquí en el Capitolio, pasan horas hablando de los vestuarios, haciendo especulaciones y apuestas, una vez que toda la masacre paso y tienen a su esperado vencedor, se pasan el resto del año hablando de acontecimientos en los tediosos juegos, hasta que empiezan nuevamente. Como cada año, desde que tengo memoria…

Discutir con mi padre para que deje atrás de una vez por todo este espectáculo televisivo resulta imposible, la primera vez que mencione mi verdadera opinión sobre Los juegos del Hambre me lanzo una mirada asesina y entendí el mensaje: Jamás volver a tocar el tema, y si es posible, no volver a discutir nada. Nunca.

Hoy es el día en que los tributos se pasean en carruajes con lujosos trajes por las calles del Capitolio, todos están fuera de sus casas o pegados al televisor, y como es la programación obligatoria para todo Panem no me queda otra opción que verlos, en especial siendo la hija del presidente, pero he llegado a un acuerdo con él, los veré, siempre y cuando respete que quiero hacerlo desde la comodidad de mi habitación, sola. La verdad es que suelo llorar cuando aparece algún niño pequeño, ¿Acaso soy la única capaz de darse cuenta de que esto es una brutalidad? A todos les encanta, y eso me da asco.

La televisión se enciende y escucho de fondo las presentaciones de los carruajes y de cada distrito, pero yo procuro distraerme mirando una mosca en la pared, porque cualquier cosa es mejor que ver como ponen "bonito al ganado" antes de la matanza. Decido levantar la vista justo para el momento en que están pasando al distrito 7, muy original, van vestidos de árboles, otra vez. Miro a la pantalla pero sin darle mucha importancia a lo que esta sucediendo hasta que escucho los gritos de asombro de lo que parecieron ser todas las personas al mismo tiempo, enfocaron rápidamente al distrito 12, salteándose los otros cuatro sin demasiado disimulo. Tuve que contener el aliento, odiaba todo esto, pero los tributos del distrito carbonero se veían increíbles… estaban ¿en llamas?. Camine a gatas por mi cama hasta ponerme casi frente de la pantalla, aquellos tributos se veían hermosos, parecían dioses del fuego. Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago al comprobar que la niña era muy pequeña, quizás 11 años, tal vez fuera una de sus primeras cosechas, me lamente mucho por la familia. En cuanto el muchacho, era uno de los jóvenes mas hermosos que había visto, pienso que las personas se ven mucho mas lindas sin todos los arreglos quirúrgicos y tatuajes exagerados que se hacen aquí, pero al igual que pasa con los Juegos, parece que soy la única que opina de esa manera.

Los tributos terminaron de pasar. Todos quedaron encantados con el distrito 12, y yo me puse feliz por la niña, si demostraba tener alguna habilidad, además de haber tenido un buen estilista, de seguro conseguiría muchos patrocinadores. Creo que le enviare algo mientras ella este en la arena.

Golpean a mi puerta.

-Adelante.

Una avox de pelo rojizo abre la puerta de mis aposentos, se me hace un nudo en el estomago. Jamás estoy cómoda en presencia de un avox, se que el castigo es bien merecido ya que han cometido un crimen imperdonable y han sido bondadosos en dejarlos vivir, pero aun así, me perturba, pienso que si son capaces de someter a una persona a tal tortura, quizás serian capaces de matar. No, aquí solo se mata en los Juegos del hambre y con eso ya es suficiente.

-Mi padre quiere verme, ¿Verdad?- recuerdo que no puede responderme y el nudo se tensa aun mas, quizás me haga vomitar.

La muchacha cierra la puerta y se va silenciosamente, claro, todo lo hacen en silencio. Espero a que me lleve una distancia prudencial, prefiero no volver a cruzarla, luego de un par de minutos comienzo mi caminata hasta el comedor principal donde seguramente están viendo la televisión de diez metros de alto. El recorrido me lleva unos cuantos minutos, esta mansión es gigante y jamás se siente como _casa_, las casas son acogedoras, ¿no es así? Al menos eso he escuchado decir.

-¡Querida Katniss!- me grita el estupido de Seneca Crane. Lo odio.

-¡Seneca!- intento devolverle el saludo con igual entusiasmo ya que mi padre me esta lanzando una de sus venenosas miradas que significan _Katniss se amable, recuerda que los juegos te encantan._

-Estos juegos parece que serán interesantes, el 12 nos ha deslumbrado literalmente- se ríe de su propio chiste, el presidente eh.. digo papa, también festeja la "ocurrencia".

-Seguro serán uno de los mejores juegos- intento sonreír, pero creo que he logrado una mueca de asco. Me da igual.

Ambos hombres se levantan de la mesa, al parecer ya han terminado de comer el interminable banquete privado. La cena durante el desfile de los tributos suele ser como una especie de ritual morboso entre ellos dos.

-Es hora de ir a visitar a los tributos al centro de entrenamientos, ¿No te parece, mi cielo?- me trata con demasiada dulzura cuando estamos frente a las personas, casi como queriendo demostrar que nuestro vinculo padre-hija es perfecto. En realidad hace dos años que me di cuenta el olor a sangre que sale de su boca y prefiero demostrarle mi amor desde lejos. Lo más lejos posible, porque ese olor me descompone, aunque lo quiero, supongo.

-Claro papi- mi sonrisa vuelve a parecerse a una mueca de asco, decido que debo dejar de fingir felicidad.

-Ve a cambiarte, te veré en 30 minutos en la puerta para que nos lleven al Centro de Entrenamientos- me da un "dulce" beso en la frente y yo intento no moverme.

Hago una inclinación con la cabeza a forma de saludo para Seneca y me retiro rápidamente, casi corriendo, hasta mi habitación.

Están dando los resúmenes del desfile, pero decido apagar la tele porque la programación ya no es oficial y si puedo evitarlo, mejor. Me dirijo a mi armario y escojo un vestido rojo muy ajustado y unos tacos del mismo color, ¿Quiero sentirme en llamas yo también? Me miro al espejo y decido que es tonto ir vestida totalmente de rojo, así que cambio el vestido por uno igual de ajustado, pero en color blanco, con un lindo escote. Debo admitir que la costumbre que mas amo del Capitolio es la locura que sienten por la ropa, en realidad, creo que es lo único que comparto con la gente de aquí.

Elijo un maquillaje suave, ya que posiblemente los pobres tributos estén horrorizados de tanta gente con peinados extraños, tatuajes y pintura exagerada. Yo no tengo tatuajes, mi pelo es de su color natural y lo recojo en una trenza.

Camino casi corriendo por los pasillos ya que creo que se me ha hecho tarde.

-Su padre la espera en el aerodeslizador, apresúrese señorita.

El mismo agente de la paz que me habla también me ayuda a subirme al vehiculo preferido de papa.

-Estas hermosa querida.

-Gracias- le sonrío dulcemente. Mi sonrisa es sincera, pero se borra al ver que su comentario no lo ha sido, el Jefe de los Vigilantes sale de la cabina del piloto y se sienta a mi lado y descubro que lo odio más que hace media hora. El presidente sigue actuando.

Todos tributos nos reciben de manera cordial, mi padre me obliga a hablar con ellos a solas mientras él, Seneca y los mentores de los tributos discuten cosas "privadas" en una habitación aparte.

Evito prestarles atención a lo que me digan ya que cualquier vínculo que pueda crear, cualquier sonrisa que me saquen o cariño que puedan llegar a despertar en mi hará mas difícil verlos morir. Pese a mis intentos, entablo conversación con algunos o simplemente cuesta mucho no prestarles atención, por ejemplo Cato, un chico del distrito 2 habla todo el tiempo de cómo esta dispuesto a matarlos a todos en la cornucopia. Me doy cuenta que también lo odio a él. Los tributos del distrito 4 huelen a pescado y están muy nerviosos. La chica del distrito 8 se pone a llorar delante de mí, su compañero la rodea con el brazo y yo tengo el reflejo de agarrarle la mano, su piel es áspera y esta muy temblorosa, me siento aliviada cuando terminamos el encuentro con los chicos del 8. En el distrito 11 hay una niña pequeña que no había visto durante el desfile ya que se lo saltearon para enfocar a los chicos en llamas, me parte el corazón verla, aunque no parece ni por lejos asustada o desorientada, igualmente decido que será mi segunda prioridad para enviarle cosas en la arena.

-Muy bien, ahora nos tocan "Los chicos en llamas" y terminaremos por hoy, ¿Te encuentras cansada hija?

-Estoy perfecta.

-De acuerdo…- dice Seneca mientras busca entre unos papeles los nombres de los dos tributos del distrito 12- ellos son Primrose Everdeen y Peeta Mellark, su estilista ha sido Cinna y su mentor es… Haymitch- noto como intenta contener una risa al decir aquel nombre. Haymitch siempre esta borracho.

Miro únicamente al suelo mientras estamos todos reunidos ya que he visto a la niña dos segundos y casi se me cae una lágrima. Intento pensar en cualquier cosa menos en que seguramente la veré morir unas 20 veces gracias a las repeticiones diarias.

-Te dejare con mi hija Katniss… ¿Katniss?- tardo unos segundos en responder, estaba demasiado ida.

-Ho si claro, vayan a hablar en privado.

Me permito levantar por fin la vista, pero la pequeña no esta.

-¿A dónde se ha ido Primrose? No la he visto salir- en el fondo me alegra no tener que hablar con ella.

-La comida del Capitolio le ha sentado mal a Prim, se levanto hace un momento y ha ido a la enfermería junto con Effie.

La voz del muchacho es dulce y me tranquiliza, pero cuando lo observo su expresión es dura y tiene la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared. Es hermoso, mas de lo que pensé que podría serlo, es una pena que vaya a morir.

-Es muy pequeña, haz lo posible por protegerla…- me detengo al darme cuenta que "protegerla" significaría que él moriría, no son temas que se deban tocar con los tributos.

Sorpresivamente, mi comentario no parece molestarle o dolerle, mas bien.. ¿Lo sorprende? Su expresión se suaviza y es aun mas hermoso. Creo que es perfecto, no lo creo, lo es.

-Podría protegerla mejor si estos juegos no existieran- aunque su expresión se ha suavizado sus palabras destilan odio. Soy la hija del presidente Snow, ¿Esperabas otra cosa Katniss?

-Los Juegos son una masacre que no debería existir- digo en voz tan baja que apenas puede oírme él. No se porque he dicho eso, pero se sorprende aun mas y me dedica una hermosa sonrisa, la cual respondo sin forzar nada. Hacia mucho no sonreía de esa manera, se siente bien.

-¿De verdad crees que..- pero su pregunta queda a mitad del camino porque en ese instante todos regresan y entiende que debe callarse.

-Bueno, espero que hayan tenido un grato momento, la mejor de las suertes para ti y tu compañera- cuando dicen estas palabras se que tengo que pararme, es momento de irnos.

Me despido de cada uno y le deseo suerte al muchacho de la linda sonrisa.

Salgo de la habitación y miro una ultima vez hacia atrás, Peeta me esta mirando fijamente, nuestras miradas se encuentran por un par de segundos, abre la boca con ademán de decirme algo, pero Seneca cierra la puerta. ¿Este hombre se esfuerza para que lo odie o que?


	2. 2

De nuevo en la mansión, me retiré a mi habitación sin decir ninguna palabra ni a mi padre, ni a Seneca, ni a nadie.

Me contemplé en el espejo, mi peinado seguía intacto pero mi mirada estaba cansada y llena de tristeza, igual que cada año en esta época, en este día.

Me saqué el vestido y tome un largo baño lleno de espuma y burbujas para sacarme aquellas visitas de encima… ¿Cómo podría la pequeña Primrose sobrevivir si ni siquiera aguantaba la comida del Capitolio? ¿Qué haría en la arena cuando quizás pasará días comiendo animales crudos?... Salí de la bañera, e intentando de no pensar más en los tributos encendí la televisión.

-¿Quién ganará este fabuloso concurso de canto y baile? ¡Nadie lo sabe! Ustedes, los espectadores, son los únicos que tienen el poder de decidir sobre el futuro de estos talentosos concursantes- por lo menos la programación no se trataba sobre los Juegos del Hambre.

Mire un largo rato a los participantes de aquel programa cantar e intentar impresionar a los televidentes con pasos de baile hasta quedarme dormida por cansancio o aburrimiento.

El gong sonó y corrí rápidamente hacia adelante unos 20 metros para alcanzar un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas, luego me di la vuelta y en el camino al bosque recogí también una mochila, _por si acaso. _Trepé en el árbol mas cercano, estaba demasiado agitada, jamás había corrido tan rápidamente en mi vida, pero cuando pude darme vuelta me di cuenta que nadie estaba muy interesado en mi; la cornucopia era una verdadera masacre, el suelo ya se había teñido de rojo y el ruido de las armas, los gritos de quienes perecían y los cañonazos que no paraban de anunciar las muertes hacían imposible escuchar otra cosa. Es por eso que no escuche al chico de la sonrisa sentarse en la misma rama que yo.

Se oye un grito descomunal y veo como Cato atraviesa a Primrose con una lanza, Peeta se me acerca al oído y me dice suavemente "Podría protegerla mejor si estos juegos no existieran".

Mi pesadilla termina cuando me caigo de la cama y golpeo mi cara contra el suelo. Me encuentro empapada en sudor y si no me equivoco, también tengo lágrimas secas en mis mejillas.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Katniss?- un agente de la paz ha venido a revisar mi cuarto y corroborar que no es nada grave. Me alegro de que sea Darius, es el único que me cae genuinamente bien.

-Fue solo un mal sueño- me subo nuevamente a la cama y me pongo en posición fetal.

Darius cierra la puerta pero se queda del lado de adentro y se sienta junto a mí.

-Tienes mal aspecto, ¿quieres contarme tu pesadilla?- su tono dulce me relaja y decido que puedo contarle.

-Creo que estos juegos me desquician cada año un poco mas, he tenido otro de mis sueños en los que estoy en la arena y observo a los tributos morir.

-Siempre sufres las mismas pesadillas en esta época del año Katniss, ¿esta ha tenido algo distinto de las usuales? Jamás habías gritado así…- Si hay algo diferente, es la primera vez que sueño con personas concretas, generalmente solo veo muchachos sin rostro matándose entre si. Pero esta vez estaban Peeta y Primrose, los chicos del 12.

-Esta vez me he visto más afectada porque…-hago una pausa para tragar saliva y humedecer mi garganta ya que se me esta yendo la voz- soñé con tributos, es decir, con unos tributos específicos, ¿recuerdas a los chicos del distrito 12? En mi pesadilla el chico del 2 mataba a la pequeña Prim y Peeta me reprochaba la existencia de los juegos mientras veíamos morir a la niña.

-¿Prim?- esta confundido, claro, no recuerda ese nombre.

-Me refiero a Primrose, así la ha llamado su compañero el día de ayer.

Darius no sabe que decirme pero si sabe exactamente que hacer: abrazarme. Aunque hubiese alguna palabra posible para reconfortarme dudo que hicieran más efectos que sus abrazos.

-Gracias

-De nada Katniss, debo volver a los pasillos, no dudes en llamarme si tienes un problema- se levanta y cierra la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Acabo de darme cuenta lo mucho que me hace falta un amigo desde que Gale se ha convertido en un agente de la paz en el distrito 2, al igual que a mi, a él jamás le agradaron las costumbres del Capitolio, pero al ser un civil tuvo la opción de alistarse como voluntario e ir a alguno de los distritos, lejos de esta absurda ciudad. En cambio yo me tengo que quedar aquí, como hija del presidente largarme no esta dentro de mis posibilidades, podría causar un desastre si descubren que detesto todo _esto._

No lo pienso dos veces, levanto el teléfono y llamo a mi amigo, mi único amigo.

-Catnip, estaba pensando en ti, ¿Cómo estas?- el simple hecho de escuchar su voz me hace sonreír.

-Gale, yo estoy bien ¿Qué es de ti?

-No se escucha como si estuvieras bien, y si mi calendario no falla, la fecha me da la razón a mi… ¿pesadillas?- es en vano mentirle, me conoce mejor que nadie.

-Lo mismo que cada año desde que tengo conciencia de este horror, aunque debo admitir que estos dos últimos Juegos han sido los peores sin ti…

-Intentaré verte el mes entrante, ahora mismo me encuentro metido en un proyecto que se esta llevando acabo en el distrito, pero prometo ir al Capitolio a visitarte en cuanto termine.

-Prométemelo- Se lo digo como una exigencia. Vuelvo a sonreír.

-Lo juro, hasta entonces deberás conformarte con contarle tus problemas a otro… - noto que el también se esta riendo, sé que esta refiriéndose a Darius, a él le cae tan bien como a mi.

-Nadie te iguala…

-Eso es justo lo que quería escuchar, debo irme- se escuchan voces llamandolo, debe volver al trabajo- sabes que si todo esto de los juegos te esta afectando demasiado siempre puedes ir a nuestro lugar… recuerda que te quiero, adiós.

-Es buena idea, quizás vaya en la noche- vacilo un segundo antes de decir las siguientes palabras- yo también te quiero Gale, mucho- cuelgo.

No entiendo porque me ha resultado raro decirle a Gale que lo quiero, ya lo he hecho antes, pero quizás en estos momentos lo siento aun mas, ya que lo necesito. Lo necesito demasiado.

Me tumbe en mi cama nuevamente y abracé una de mis almohadas. Ya era cerca de media mañana, pero el nudo en el estómago de la noche anterior hizo su reaparición y no me apetecía desayunar, así que volví a dormirme. Pese a haber dormido toda la noche, la pesadilla no permitió que descansara de manera correcta, así que los ojos me pesan y para cuando vuelvo a abrirlos ya es de noche.

Nadie me ha despertado para el almuerzo y posiblemente ya estén cenando, Darius debe de haber informado que tuve una mala noche y han optado por no interrumpir mi descanso.

Me levanto fresca, ya que no he tenido malos sueños… _gracias Gale._

Tomo una rápida ducha y me pongo un vestido rosa, bastante menos provocativo que el blanco que use la noche anterior. Dejo mi cabello suelto dado que no estoy de humor para hacer una trenza y me maquillo lo suficiente para disimular lo mucho que he dormido, nada exagerado.

Voy a seguir el consejo de Gale, iré a nuestro lugar. Es uno de los puntos mas altos de todo el Capitolio, tiene plantas y una bella vista, allí es donde íbamos con mi amigo para escapar de las locuras de esta ciudad, pero ahora tendría que ir completamente sola.

-Darius, me voy al Centro de Entrenamientos, ¿Podrías conseguirme un aerodeslizador?

-¿Qué planeas hacer allí, ver a los tributos?- los verdaderos motivos de su cuestionamiento es cuidarme, en estos momentos aquel edificio está ocupado por los chicos de los distritos, pero estoy bastante segura que ninguno conoce la existencia de la terraza y haré lo posible por no cruzarme con alguno de ellos en el trayecto.

-Solo quiero ir a la terraza, no hablare con nadie.

-En ese caso tiene autorización par salir Señorita Katniss- hace la imitación de un soldado. Logra hacerme sonreír.

-Si mi padre pregunta, por favor dile que he ido a tomar aire- sabe perfectamente que no tengo interés en que sepa que escapo allí cada vez que las cosas me agobian.

-No hay problema- me guiña un ojo y vuelve diez minutos mas tarde para conducirme al aerodeslizador que me lleva al Centro de Entrenamiento en poco tiempo.

-Te llamare cuando desee regresar, muchas gracias- Darius me dedica una sonrisa y me ayuda a bajar, luego cierra la puerta y desaparecen en el cielo.

Llego hasta la parte mas alta del edificio rápidamente gracias a los veloces ascensores y logro hacerlo sin que nadie me vea, excepto algunos agentes de la paz que se ponen firmes cuando paso por su lado.

Es un alivio que todos los tributos estén descansando, en realidad no tengo deseos de ver a nadie.

Abro la puerta que conduce a la terraza y una brisa suave trae consigo el aroma a las flores que hay allí plantadas. Por fin un poco de paz, aunque no puedo evitar recordar a Gale cada vez que estoy aquí y de repente me invade la nostalgia.

Me acerco al balcón y miro hacia abajo, pese a que deben de ser pasadas las doce de la noche, la calle aun sigue llena de gente. Una de las razones por las que amo este lugar, es que, desde aquí todo parece pequeño e insignificante, no importa cuan extravagantes sean las personas del Capitolio, lo imponentes que sean las casas, lo lujosos que sean los autos… todo se ve ínfimo desde esta altura.

Miro el horizonte, las luces de la ciudad se extienden casi hasta donde alcanza la vista y los ruidos de abajo llegan apenas como un murmullo.

-Noto que no soy el único que sabe apreciar una vista magnifica…- la dulce voz me sobresalta, debo de haber estado demasiado metida en mis pensamientos como para escuchar cuando la puerta se abrió detrás de mi.

-¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?- miro a Peeta Mellark y me pregunto si es mi imaginación o realmente esta mas guapo que ayer. Las luces de la calle apenas llegan a iluminarle la cara a esta altura, pero gracias a la enorme luna que brilla en el cielo puedo distinguir sus rasgos. Desvío la mirada nuevamente hacia abajo cuando el comienza a mirarme.

-Mi mentor Haymitch me ha contado de este lugar, vine aquí ayer por la noche luego de que te fuiste.

-Vengo aquí cuando necesito sentirme mejor, creo que es el lugar mas hermoso en todo el Capitolio, tu mentor ha sido muy ingenioso en contarte de su existencia.

-¿Qué puede hacer que la hija del presidente Snow se sienta mal? Tienes lo que quieres con solo pedirlo- el comentario me cae mal.

-Los Juegos del Hambre realmente me afectan, todos tenemos problemas, sin importar donde vivamos o hijos de quienes seamos- giro para dedicarle una mirada furiosa. Este chico no tiene idea de cómo me siento realmente, estoy segura que de vuelta en el distrito 12 tiene una familia que lo ama genuinamente y no solo para mantener las apariencias.

Cuando mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos noto de nuevo esa sorpresa que vi la noche anterior.

-Creía que toda la gente del Capitolio disfrutaba del "espectáculo"- puso especial asco al pronunciar la ultima palabra.

-Bueno, admito que eso tiene algo de razón, la única persona de aquí que también detesta los juegos es mi amigo Gale- la nostalgia vuelve con mas fuerza al pronunciar su nombre, es extraño estar aquí sin el…

-Bueno, me alegro de haber encontrado a una de las únicas personas en esta ciudad que tienen un poco de sentido común- aquella hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, y no pude evitar devolvérsela.

-Debo volver a mi casa, adiós- le tendí mi mano a modo de saludo y el la correspondió. Su piel era suave y calida.

-Gracias por la compañía, adiós.

Me soltó la mano y volteo para seguir observando la vista, yo camine hacia la puerta…

-Oye Katniss…-gire la cabeza para observarlo, el también estaba mirándome- ¿Volverás aquí mañana? Me reconforta estar con alguien que odie los juegos y no tenga intenciones de matarme.

La propuesta me tomo por sorpresa y no pude disimularlo en mi expresión, pero me apresure a contestarle antes de que se arrepienta de su pedido.

-Es posible, ¿Misma hora mañana?

-Misma hora mañana- su sonrisa fue aun mas grande y yo no pude evitar soltar una risita nerviosa.

Salí por la puerta y llame a Darius para que tenga preparado mi vehículo, para cuando llegue a la planta baja del Centro de Entrenamientos allí estaba mi aerodeslizador.

-¿Cómo te ha ido, te sientes mejor?

-Dudo que las pesadillas cesen- me limite a decir. El no hizo mas preguntas, si hay algo que le agradezco es saber escuchar y callar cuando es necesario.

¿Acabo de hacerme amiga de un tributo? ¿No es exactamente eso lo que intento evitar cada año? Pero jamás podría haberme negado a la petición de un joven que posiblemente esté muerto en menos de un mes… ¿verdad?


	3. 3

Mi encuentro con Peeta Mellark la noche anterior en la terraza del centro de entrenamientos me ha tenido algo distraída durante el día. El me pidió que vuelva esta noche, y aunque no me encuentro lo suficientemente convencida de hacerlo, me encuentro aquí, ¿Poniéndome linda? ¿Probando qué vestido me sienta mejor? ¿Maquillándome?... ¿En verdad estoy haciendo todo esto para visitar al tributo de distrito 12?, decido que es totalmente retículo vestirme como una modelo solo para hacerle compañía a un chico solitario que esta por morir en algunos días, así que decido vestirme mas relajada, un vestido veraniego de color negro, bastante parecido al que use la noche anterior. Decido que estoy de humor para trenzarme el pelo y lo hago.

-¡Darius!- camino por los pasillos gritando su nombre hasta que finalmente doy con él, estoy demasiado apurada, ya casi es tarde.

-¿Dónde es el incendio Katniss?- pongo los ojos en blanco aunque me resulta imposible esconder una risita.

-Iré al centro de entrenamientos, ¿Puedes llevarme?

-Tus deseos son órdenes, acompáñame.

-Gracias, ya sabes que decirle a mi padre si pregunta, ¿verdad?

-Pequeña, estas hablando con Darius- me mira con aire de superioridad- siempre sé lo que debo hacer.

En el tiempo hasta que llegamos al aerodeslizador (creo que jamás los había usado tanto como en los últimos días) estuvimos manteniendo una entretenida discusión; el afirmando que es un ser perfecto y único, y yo diciendo que es un desastre. Mi relación con Darius crece cada día más y eso me ayuda a soportar a falta de Gale. O por lo menos de eso intento convencerme.

-Ya sabes que hacer, llámame cuando quieras volver y estaré aquí antes de que parpadees.

-Eres el mejor.

Quizás supuso que si venia dos días seguidos a mi lugar secreto en el Centro de Entrenamientos debo de estar pasándola realmente mal, así que durante toda la conversación no hizo mención sobre porque volvía aquí por segundo día consecutivo. Jamás se imaginaría que vengo aquí a pedido de un tributo. Gale me mataría.

-¿Llegas temprano o se me ha hecho tarde?- le pregunto al muchacho que esta sentado sobre la baranda mirando la ciudad. El se sobresalta pero no pierde el equilibrio en ningún momento.

-Llegas a tiempo, yo he venido más temprano.

-Es peligroso estar sentado aquí, ¿sabes?- pese a mis palabras, me siento a su lado.

-Existe un campo de fuerza que evita que nos suicidemos, todo lo que cae de aquí- lanza una piedra- es devuelto a la terraza.

Mire asombrada como, efectivamente, la piedra volvía a su mano, al exacto lugar del que había salido.

-Es sorprendente- se produjo un silencio incomodo y comencé a pensar que todo esto había sido una mala idea, aun así intente entablar una conversación- ¿Cómo ha sido tu día?

Me mordí la lengua porque preguntarle a alguien que tiene la muerte pisándole los talones "como ha sido su día" quizás resulte algo absurdo. Debo dejar de recordarme cada diez minutos que va a morir.

-Lleno de entrenamientos y estrategias que en realidad, no estoy dispuesto a seguir.

-Si tu mentor lo dice es mejor que lo hagas, él es tu punto de referencia en la arena, él ya a pasado por lo que tu pasaras- ¿LO ESTOY ACONSEJANDO?

-No importa cuantos consejos me den, dudo ser capaz de seguir algunos, solo quiero morir siendo yo mismo…

Lo mire durante unos segundos, sin entender realmente a que se refería.

-No comprendo… no deberías estar hablando de morir aun antes de empezar los juegos- simpático consejo el mío, cuando en realidad pienso cada cinco minutos que este chico morirá.

-Es solo que no quiero que me cambien allí, no quiero que me conviertan en una especie de monstruo pues yo no soy así.

Un nudo me cerró la garganta y me sentí incapaz de reconfortarlo de alguna manera. Tampoco me resultaba posible darle un abrazo, ya que me quede paralizada, él estaba contándome sus miedos, abriéndose hacia mí y yo no fui capaz de brindarle algo de cariño y contención.

-Pero dejemos este tema de lado, ya veré que tal lo hago en los juegos- me dedico una de sus hermosas sonrisas, aunque su mirada estaba cargada de tristeza. Hacia esto para evitar que me sienta incomoda, pero solo consiguió empeorar mis sentimientos ya que debía ser yo quien reaccionara de esa manera. Yo no soy la victima aquí, él lo es.

-Me parece una buena idea.

-Cuéntame de ti, eres a hija del presidente Snow, ¿Qué cosa en este mundo te ha hecho odiar los Juegos del Hambre? Deberían ser algo así como las festividades favoritas en tu casa, aun mejor que navidad o año nuevo- no supe si tomarme a mal el comentario hasta que el se rió, y yo me sentí lo suficientemente relajada como para soltar una breve carcajada.

-En realidad es una larga historia- _en realidad es una larga historia que me duele contar_, esa es la verdad.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que soy todo oídos.

Tarde unos segundos en comenzar, había evitado pensar en el motivo inicial que me hizo odiar todo esto, en la razón por la que comencé a ver estos juegos como una masacre despiadada.

-Pues, eran los sexagésimo séptimos juegos del hambre, yo tenia diez años y fue el primer año que mi padre concidero que podía dejarme hablar a solas con los tributos, con la idea de que comenzara a formarme en mi camino de responsabilidades como futura líder de Panem, aquel año era vagamente conciente de que esto en realidad era una cruel brutalidad en la que moría gente pequeña e inocente… me limitaba a disfrutar del espectáculo como todas las personas en el Capitolio y a taparme la cara cada vez que alguien moría- vi como Peeta me sonreía, quizás ante la imagen mía pequeña, cubriéndose la cara cada vez que había una muerte- durante mis charlas con los tributos fui simpática, con algunos hablamos por horas, en especial con Johanna Mason, una muchacha del distrito 7 que resulto compartir conmigo la pasión por la moda, y aunque nuestras diferencias parecían ser, a simple vista, mucho mayores que cualquier cosa que pudiésemos tener en común, llegue a ser muy amiga de ella, de modo que los días que estuvo aquí antes de que comiencen los juegos, fui a verla a cada entrenamiento, ordenábamos comida, la pedíamos en su cuarto y nos quedábamos hasta tarde hablando de nuestras respectivas vidas, supe que lamentablemente toda su familia había muerto, así que me convertí en una de las únicas personas por las que sentía genuino aprecio…

-No estas obligada a continuar contándome Katniss- quizás noto que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, aunque intenté esconderlo mirando hacia otro lado mientras le relataba la historia.

-Estoy bien, gracias Peeta- le dedique una sonrisa y continúe- le prometí que iba a enviarle lo que hiciese falta en la arena para que ella pueda sobrevivir, hicimos planes para cuando volviera vencedora ¡Hasta iba a acompañarla a la gira de la victoria!- no pude evitarlo y una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla- finalmente, y aunque le envíe todo lo que le hacia falta, termino matándola la tributo profesional del distrito dos… luego ella también murió en manos de su propio compañero de distrito quien, finalmente se convirtió en el campeón… fue allí cuando comprendí que ninguno tenia la culpa, eran piezas de un juego que el Capitolio les obligaba a jugar.

-Aquí solo existe un monstruo aquí Katniss…

-¡Mi padre no es un monstruo!- quizás levante demasiado mi tono de voz, pero no pareció ser escuchado por nadie inoportuno.

-No me refiero puntualmente a tu padre, aunque el tiene el poder para pararlo todo, el monstruo es el Capitolio, tal como tu lo has dicho- tomo aire profundamente, creo que mi relato también lo ha afectado a el, casi tanto como a mi- realmente lamento mucho lo de tu amiga.

-Yo también lo lamento, es por eso que año tras año he intentado evitar entablar una relación con los tributos.

-Disculpa- parecía sentirse culpable por ser la causa de que rompiera mis propias condiciones.

-Yo he sido la que no se negó a volver.

-Yo he sido quien te lo pidió, realmente no creía que hubieses vivido la experiencia de perder a alguien en los juegos de tan cerca… quiero decir, pensé que era un sentimiento que solo las personas de los distritos conocíamos, ver morir familiares, amigos y gente conocida por televisión- de pronto todo esto me pareció aun mas repulsivo, yo había perdido a una amiga, pero hay gente que perdió a sus hijo, su pareja o su hermano.

-Peeta…

-Dime Katniss- se acerca aun mas a mi.

-En estos juegos, apuesto por ti.

Luego de decirle aquellas palabras se acerco a mí y me abrazo fuertemente. Tarde unos segundos en corresponder a su muestra de cariño, pero finalmente lo hice, el contacto con su piel era calido, como cuando nos dimos la mano la noche anterior. Por unos segundos me quede sin aire.

-Es posible que te decepcione, pero juro que cuidaré de Prim todo el tiempo que pueda, quiero que ella sea la vencedora- me dijo en un susurro.

Rompí en llanto. Sigo siendo aquella niña débil que lloro todas las noches durante meses luego de perder a Johanna.

_**Muchas gracias a los que me han dado su apoyo en la historia, ya sea con reviews, follows o favs. Me gustaría que si tienen alguna corrección que hacerme en algún aspecto (ya sea la manera en que relato o el argumento de la historia) me encantaría que me lo hicieran llegar de alguna manera. Estoy ansiosa por mejorar todo lo que sea posible.**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_


	4. 4

Agarré un osito de peluche y lo puse dentro de una mochila, con Peeta habíamos acordado que esta noche llevara a Prim. Me he resignado a llevarme bien con estos tributos, y me ha hablado tantas cosas maravillosas de la pequeña que muero de ganas de conocerla. Mientras me trenzo el pelo decido que también le regalare a la niña mi broche de sinsajo, es una manera de desearle suerte en la arena.

Salgo por el pasillo en busca de Darius pero no lo encuentro por ninguna parte.

-Boggs, ¿Has visto a Darius?

-No lo he visto en todo el día Katniss, quizás se reporto enfermo esta mañana ya que hay alguien ocupando su lugar.

Me preocupé por mi amigo, decidí que en cuanto volviera de mi encuentro nocturno, lo llamaría o iría a visitarlo.

-¿Podrías pedir un aerodeslizador para mi?- Boggs era quizás, mi segundo agente de la paz favorito, no manteníamos la misma relación que con Darius pero siempre había cuidado de mi cuando lo necesite.

-Va a tener que disculparme, pero el presidente me ha pedido específicamente que vaya a verlo, no puede salir de aquí hasta verlo a el.

Sentí como un escalofrío que comenzaba en mi columna y se extendía por toda mi espalda.

-¿Tienes idea por qué quiere verme?

-No me han dicho, su padre la espera en su despacho.

Di media vuelta y me encamine rápidamente a la oficina de papá, quizás no era nada, no tiene manera de haberse enterado que he estado viendo a tributos, y de ser así ¿Qué problema hay? Debo dejar de ser tan paranoica, posiblemente quiere discutir conmigo un atuendo, o informarme de alguna reunión a la que debo asistir.

Me quedo parada unos segundos frente a la inmensa puerta, él esta del otro lado. Respiro hondo para tomar coraje y golpeo.

-Adelante.

-¿Querías verme?- olvide quitarme la mochila así que la tiro disimuladamente a un costado antes de entrar.

-Si Katniss, toma asiento.

Me senté. Creo que estoy temblado ¿Por qué esto me preocupa tanto?

-Querida, he decidido que tu y el fantástico estilista del distrito 12 deberían reunirse todas las noches aquí, el te será de mucha ayuda para tu carrera como diseñadota- el despacho huele a rosas. Rosas y sangre, como siempre.

-¡Es una maravillosa idea! Pero en realidad me gusta mucho que mis noches sean tranquilas, ¿No es posible que me reúna con él por las tardes?- soy una pésima actriz.

-No es posible, ya he hablado con el, esta esperándote abajo en la sala principal.

-Pero…

-Katniss- su tono se endureció- harás lo que te digo, debes encaminar tu futuro hacia algo, ahora ve, no lo hagas esperar mas.

Me levante y agache la cabeza, quizás lo vio como un símbolo de sumisión, pero en realidad estaba intentando ocultar las lagrimas de mis ojos. No poder ir esta noche al Centro de Entrenamientos estaba partiéndome el corazón, ¿Cómo podría avisarle a Peeta que no iré?

-¿Sabes que le paso a Darius?- pregunté antes de salir.

-Debe de estar enfermo- tardo unos segundos en responder, ni siquiera me miro.

Agarre mi mochila que seguía allí tirada y bajé de mala gana por el ascensor. Estoy segura que se ha enterado de mis escapadas nocturnas.

-Hola Katniss

-¡Hola! Tu eres Cinna, ¿verdad?- el hombre que estaba sentado en el sillón principal no parecía ni por poco ser un estilista del Capitolio, si la gente corriente esta alterada quirúrgicamente hasta parecer grotesco, los estilistas suelen lucir inhumanos… "todo por la moda"- creo que nos hemos conocido hace un par de noches.

-Así es- me sonrío y me dio un beso en la mejilla- el presidente en persona me ha contado de tu amor por la moda y me pidió si podía fomentar tu carrera.

-Eres muy amable, gracias.

-Aquí tengo tus bocetos, ¡eres muy buena!

Pasamos un largo rato hablando sobre diseños, nuevas tendencias, desfiles e ideas que ambos teníamos en mente para nuevos atuendos. Descubrí que ambos tenemos mucho en común y me sentía muy cómoda en su compañía, hasta que recordé a Peeta y Primrose.

-Tengo que pedirte un favor… ¿eres el estilista de los tributos del 12 verdad?- no había nadie, pero por alguna razón sospecho que aquí siempre nos escuchan, así que hable en un susurro casi imperceptible.

-Así es, ¿paso algo con ellos?- parecía alarmado, ¿Qué puede pasarles? No hay muchas cosas peores que ser enviados a los Juegos del Hambre en menos de cuatro días, o por lo menos eso creo.

-Si tienes un momento a solas con ellos, por favor diles que siento no haber podido verlos hoy, me han prohibido salir de aquí y sospecho que esta clase es una excusa para mantenerme encerrada- sus ojos se abrieron como platos, estaba realmente sorprendido- ¿podrías darles esto? Y si puedes explícales porque no he podido ir- saque el broche de sinsajo y el oso de peluche.

-¿Cuándo hablaste con ellos?- agarro el broche entre sus manos y lo contemplo por unos segundos.

-Hace unos días me estoy encontrando con Peeta – Cinna levanta las cejas insinuando algo mas- ¡Solo hablamos! Necesita compañía y descubrimos que compartimos algunos pensamientos.

-¿Y crees que te han descubierto y no dejan que socialices con los participantes? Tu padre siempre ha parecido esforzarse para que parezcas interesada en los juegos, cosa que, en mi humilde opinión, no te sale- ahora la sorprendida soy yo.

-¡Amo los juegos!

-Eres una pésima actriz.

-De acuerdo, es nuestro secreto, detesto los juegos.

-¡Lo sabia!- parece que he confirmado unas sospechas que tiene hace años- estaré encantado de llevarles esto ¿El peluche es para Prim y el sinsajo para Peeta?

En un principio había pensado que ambas cosas irían para la niña, pero darle algo a Peeta tampoco estaría mal.

-Si, aunque Primrose no podrá llevarse el peluche a la arena.

-Creo que si sería posible, solo debe pasar las pruebas de que no es ningún tipo de arma.

-¿Pero no la entorpecerá?

-Es pequeño, no creo que suponga un problema, dejemos que ella decida- me dedica una sonrisa- creo que les encantara tus regalos.

-No son la gran cosa…

-Cuando es posible que sean tus últimos días, cualquier cosa es _la gran cosa_- se me hizo un nudo en el estomago porque nuevamente esta aquí presente el tema de la muerte. No pueden vivir ambos, son 24, 23 mueren.

-Gracias.

-Bueno Katniss, hemos terminado por hoy, te veré mañana- retomo un tono de charla normal.

-Adiós Cinna, muchas gracias.

Me guiño un ojo y salio por la puerta. Me quede sola observando el alto techo de la sala. Decidí que me hacia falta tomar un paseo, había pasillos de la mansión siempre están realmente vacíos y creo que me vendría bien caminar un rato.

Salgo por una pequeña puerta que se encuentra en la pared opuesta a la entrada principal del salón, estos corredizos son tan poco transitados que las luces están apagadas y van prendiéndose a medida que camino, de modo que no llego a ver el final. Pese a estar sola y la imagen parecer un poco truculenta, no siento miedo. No hay lugar mas seguro que este, con solo gritar 20 agentes de la paz acudirían en mi auxilio.

Escucho lo que parecen ser unos golpes en algún lugar un poco mas delante, camino hasta el lugar de los ruidos, provienen del otro lado de una puerta color rojo. Vacilo durante unos segundos en si debería entrar, pero luego compruebo que esta cerrada. Me agacho para quedar a la altura de la cerradura y observo que hay luz adentro, el aire que sale desde adentro es frío, me muevo lentamente para intentar observar todo lo que es posible por aquella rendija.

No pude evitar gritar. Sentí como cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensaba y se me ponía la piel de gallina. Tuve que sentarme en el suelo y apoyarme contra la puerta cerrada porque comencé a temblar y no podía mantenerme en pie.

Darius yacía sobre el piso de aquella habitación fría. Estaba inconciente y tenía la boca abierta, pero dentro de ella su lengua estaba cortada.

Lo habían convertido en un avox.


	5. 5

Estuve temblando aproximadamente dos horas hasta quedarme dormida. Los recuerdos de la otra noche están borrosos, todo parece una horrible pesadilla, pero estoy muy segura de lo que vi. Habían convertido a Darius en un avox, ¿Pero porque?, él jamás había hecho nada malo, o al menos eso creo. No estoy segura sobre con quién puedo hablar esto, mi primer impulso fue ir a gritarle a mi padre ya que aquí en el Capitolio nadie se convierte en avox sin que él de la orden, pero luego de pensarlo mejor me pareció una pésima idea, llamar a Gale no era del todo seguro, no confío en la confidencialidad que puedan llegar a tener los teléfonos de aquí… eso me dejaba con Peeta, a quien ya no puedo ver debido a mis clases de diseño y ¡Cinna! Hoy en día es la persona más confiable que conozco. Me siento muy sola.

Pase dos días sin salir de mi habitación, mis ojos están rojos y lloro a intervalos, quizás hasta tengo algo de fiebre generada por la angustia y el mal descanso.

-Señorita Katniss, su padre quiere saber si se encuentra bien, no ha salido de aquí hace días- la voz de Boggs al otro lado de la puerta me sobresalta, pero por suerte no la abre y espera una respuesta desde su lugar.

-Si, solo deseo tener un tiempo sola.

-Pequeña escucha… no dejes que los Juegos del Hambre sigan afectándote- ¿!Los Juegos del Hambre!? Los había olvidado por completo. Mire la fecha en el calendario, ¡Mañana empiezan! La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y las nauseas entraron de inmediato, evite contestarle a Boggs y fui a vomitar al baño. Creo que estoy verdaderamente enferma.

Los juegos estaban a punto de empezar, ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? La conmoción provocada por lo ocurrido con Darius me ha hecho perder la noción del tiempo.

Tome fuerzas y me di una ducha, necesitaba hablar con mi padre para pedirle que hoy venga Cinna, necesitaba hablar con él y que además me lleve con Peeta y Primrose. Claro que no tengo idea como podré mantener un tono cordial con Snow cuando lo tenga frente a mi, pero me las arreglaré.

Intenté lucir como una persona sana y feliz para poder ahorrarme las preguntas obvias que cualquier papá haría si ve a su hija con aspecto de loca.

-Padre, quería disculparme por haber estado algo ausente los últimos días, ya sabes que los juegos me afectan mucho, además no me sentía demasiado bien…- utilice esa excusa ya que me pareció que encajaba perfectamente.

-No quiero que vuelva a repetirse, te he dicho miles de veces que debes ser la persona mas fanática de los Juegos en todo el Capitolio Katniss- ni siquiera me miro.

-Lo lamento de verdad, pero ya me siento mucho mejor, y los miraré cada noche junto a ti- se notaba en mi cara que estaba mintiendo, pero como seguía sin levantar la mirada quizás me creyó- me preguntaba si podrías llamar a Cinna para seguir con mis clases de diseño, he perdido un par de clases estos últimos días que no salí de mi habitación.

-Me alegra que vuelvas a la vida, ya mismo lo llamo- sonrío y agarro el teléfono.

-Me gustaría que viniera ya mismo…

-Veo que estas entusiasmada, de acuerdo, ve a esperarlo en la sala, ya mismo le indico que venga.

Salí del despacho a fui a recostarme en sillón hasta que por fin un hombre bastante guapo y que desentonaba con la moda del Capitolio se sentó junto a mi, en el espacio que había dejado libre.

-¡Cinna!- quizás le sorprendió mi alegría, pero pronto correspondió mi sonrisa.

-Katniss, ¿Cómo has estado?- dude unos segundos y pudo notar que me resultaba difícil encontrar una respuesta.

-Es largo de explicar… ¿y tu?

-También es largo- al parecer él tampoco ha tenido unos días muy fáciles, me di cuenta que se notaba algo de cansancio en su cara.

-Me gustaría poder salir de aquí, ¿Me acompañarías a la terraza del Centro de Entrenamientos?- también era la excusa perfecta para ver a Peeta antes de mañana.

-Podemos hacer lo que quieras, déjame pedirle a uno de los agentes que nos prepare un aerodeslizador para que nos lleve.

-¡No!- me excedí un poco con el grito- prefiero ir caminando- sonreí para disimular mi nerviosismo.

Me miro extrañado, pero me hizo caso sin protestar o hacer preguntas incomodas. Tomamos el camino menos transitado para llegar al edificio, pero era inevitable cruzarnos con gente que nos pedía fotos o gritaba al vernos, Cinna, el estilista estrella de esta edición de los Juegos del Hambre y Katniss, la hija del presidente Snow, posiblemente fuéramos dos de las personas mas famosas en todo Panem… creo que hasta han inventado un romance entre nosotros dos, así de exagerados son todos aquí.

-Al fin hemos llegado- creo que no esta demasiado acostumbrado a recibir el cariño de los fans.

Tuve que guiarlo yo misma hasta la terraza ya que, al parecer, para él también era un lugar desconocido.

-Así que aquí es donde viene Peeta cada vez que desaparece.

-Lo ayuda a distender la mente, es uno de los únicos lugares del Capitolio que me transmite paz y me deja pensar.

-Creo que subiré aquí mas a menudo.

Estábamos observando la diminuta ciudad cuando nos sobresalto el ruido de la puerta detrás de nosotros. Allí estaba él, se veía muy hermoso con la luz del día, estaba mejor alimentado que la primera vez que lo vi, sus músculos estaban mas marcados y ciertamente el equipo de producción se había encargado de volverlo algo parecido a un dios griego.

-No esperaba encontrarlos aquí- su rostro mostraba entre sorpresa y alegría.

-Perdóname por no haber venido aquella noche, creo que han descubierto que me escapaba a este lugar cada noche…

-No importa, Cinna me ha hecho llegar los saludos y los regalos ¡A Prim le ha encantado el osito de peluche!- me dio un gran abrazo que me dejo helada, pero pude devolvérselo luego de unos minutos.

Pase el resto de la tarde con ellos dos, contándonos mutuamente nuestras vidas. Llegue a saber que en el distrito 12, la familia de Peeta tiene un local de panadería, nos hablo sobre el descontento de los distritos para con el Capitolio, el miedo que tenia a quedar elegido como tributo y qué sintió cuando finalmente sus peores pesadillas se materializaron. Cinna por su parte tiene una maravillosa familia y en especial ama a su hermanita pequeña, ella es lo más importante de su vida.

-¿Dónde esta Prim?- esperé toda la tarde a que aparezca y pase un rato con nosotros, pero ya casi estaba anocheciendo y no había rastros de ella.

-Debe de estar con Effie, yo iré a buscarla y le diré como llegar hasta aquí, yo tengo que irme ya, debo terminar de preparar los trajes para mañana.

-Cinna… ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? No quiero volver a mi casa, ¿Le informarías a mi padre que me quedaré aquí toda la noche? Dile que es para observar como confeccionas los atuendos y poder verte en acción.

Asintió y me regalo una sonrisa, luego se fue sin decir una palabra y nos dejo solos a Peeta y a mi.

-Estoy nervioso- decidió romper el hielo con la peor frase del mundo.

-Seguramente te ira genial…

-Espero que no, solo intentare no lastimar a nadie.

-Intenta mantenerte con vida… Cuéntame que harás si ganas- intente hacer la charla un poco mas divertida, pero no lo logre.

-Intentaría cambiar las cosas, esto tiene que parar.

Note que aquella respuesta escondía algo detrás, un verdadero deseo de iniciar un cambio, revolución.

-Ojala fuese posible, yo me he dado por vencida intentando cambiar la mentalidad de la gente de esta ciudad… es mas, tengo prohibido volver a intentarlo.

-Jamás te darías por vencida si vieras las condiciones en las que se viven en los distritos.

-Cuando todo esto pase, prometo ir a visitarte al distrito 12- lo tome de las manos y le dedique una sonrisa.

-Espero que sea una promesa que si puedas cumplir- me devolvió la sonrisa y por primera vez sentí que se imaginaba a si mismo volviendo a su casa.

-¡Peeta!- grito una vocecilla dulce.

-Prim, aquí estas pequeña, ¡ven!

La niña rubia no debe de sobrepasar la altura de mi codo, me dio un beso en la mejilla y abrazo fuertemente a Peeta, luego se sentó con nosotros.

-Muchas gracias por el osito de peluche, creo que lo llevare a la arena.

-Espero que te de mucha suerte.

Nos quedamos los tres hablando hasta que se hicieron las 10 de la noche… "Hablando" es una manera de decir, en realidad nos quedamos escuchando a Prim, que pese a estar aterrorizada por lo que podría pasar mañana, se la pasa charlando animadamente sobre la comida del Capitolio, lo extraña que es la gente aquí, lo mucho que se ha encariñado con todo su equipo de producción, como ha dormido con el osito que le regale y lo mucho que quiere a Rue, la chica del distrito 11 que tiene casi su edad. Esta llena de vida y me parte el corazón pensar en lo que podría pasarle.

-Effie va a matarlos si no bajan ahora mismo, deben estar descansados para mañana- nos interrumpe Cinna, ya era demasiado tarde.

Bajamos las escaleras los cuatro juntos, Peeta y Prim se retiraron a dormir dándome un fuerte abrazo y yo me quede a solas con mi nuevo profesor de diseño, pasamos toda la noche terminando de preparar los trajes y calmando nuestros nervios por el evento que se aproximaba la mañana siguiente.

-¿Cómo crees que será la arena?- supuse que podía deducir por el material usado a que tipo de clima deberían enfrentarse, yo aun no tenia la experiencia para darme cuenta.

-Estoy seguro que hará mucho frío.

-¿Nieve quizás?

-No estoy seguro, quizás tenga algunas temperaturas extremas, pero no se ve muy preparado para nieve este vestuario.

Solo esperaba que salieran beneficiados, Primrose no tenia idea como nadar y Peeta no era demasiado bueno, así que mientras la arena no fuese un océano gigante, ellos estarían bien.

Pasamos la noche con Cinna dándole los últimos toques a los trajes e imaginando en qué medio ambiente hostil los lanzarían esta vez, por lo que hable con el, los tributos del 12 de este año son los mejores, él se destaca en camuflaje y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y la pequeña es muy buena distinguiendo plantas comestibles y en medicina, quizás si tenían posibilidades altas de sobrevivir si lograban salir rápido de la cornucopia.

-Ya casi es de día, ¿quieres dormir un poco?

-Quizás estoy un poco cansada- le confesé- pero me gustaría ir contigo en el aerodeslizador junto a ellos.

-¿Estas segura?- enarco las cejas, la sorpresa en su rostro no podía ser disimulada.

-Es probable que sea la última vez que los vea, y les he tomado cariño.

-Duerme ahora y te despertaré para que vengas con nosotros- me dio un beso en la frente y me quede dormida en una posición horriblemente incomoda, pero aun así estaba demasiado cansada como para ser quisquillosa.

Mis sueños estaban llenos de imágenes borrosas y de tributos muriendo a mi lado, debo de haber estado gritando entre sueños porque cuando abrí los ojos, Peeta y Prim me miraban con cara de preocupados.

-Te despiertas justo a tiempo, estamos a punto de irnos ¡Vamos!- esta mujer debe de ser Effie, la he visto anteriormente en la televisión, pero jamás en persona ya que el primer día de reunión ella se había quedado con la pequeña Prim, que se encontraba enferma por la comida del Capitolio.

-No dejes que Effie te irrite, ella solo esta obsesionada con los horarios- me dijo el tributo mas perfecto que había visto jamás en mi vida, mientras me dedicaba aquella sonrisa que me encandilo desde el primer día que lo vi.

-Solo hay lugar en el aerodeslizador de Peeta, si quieres venir deberás ir con él- había olvidado completamente que no podría acompañarlos a los dos juntos, ambos tributos llegan separados hasta la arena.

Asentí y seguí al muchacho hasta su aerodeslizador.

-Katniss, ha sido un placer haberte conocido- me dijo cuando al fin nos quedamos solos, faltaba poco tiempo para que la masacre comience y tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-El placer ha sido mío, quiero que hagas tu mejor esfuerzo- lo abrace muy fuerte.

-Haré lo mejor que pueda.

No pude evitar soltar una lagrima que limpie de mi mejilla con mucho disimulo.

-¿Sabes algo? Apuesto por ti- cada segundo que pasaba el tiempo se agotaba y el nudo en mi garganta crecía.

Me miro a los ojos de una manera muy profunda, sentí que podía penetrar mi alma.

-Gracias, eres increíble.

Lo siguiente que paso me resulto irreal, impensado. Peeta me dedico una sonrisa, agarro mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un calido y hermoso beso en mis labios, cerré los ojos y se lo correspondí. No se realmente si fue el impulso o si verdaderamente lo sentía, todo me daba vueltas.

-Es hora de que bajes- Cinna aprecio por detrás, algo avergonzado por interrumpir el momento.

Nadie dijo nada mas, y vi al chico que acababa de besarme irse del aerodeslizador hacia una muerte segura.

* * *

**Disculpen por no haber podido actualizar ultimamente! estuve muy ocupada estudiando!**


End file.
